Sk8er Boi
by lil' munkies
Summary: Katara's a swimming star with a wonderful best friend and has the all the boys drooling. But when a skater boy rolls into town things take another turn. Full Summery inside. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Katara has everything she could possibly want. Her Dad has let her start dating, her overprotective brother is easing up, she has the best friend she could ask for, she's captain of the swimming team and her crush as a crush on _her_! It couldn't get much better. But when a skater boy rolls into town her world is turned upside down.

In this story, Katara wants to and tries to believe she doesn'tlike Aang and that she likes Zuko, Haru and many other guys I'll add in here and there. Lol. It'll be KA in the end.KA is _the_ best pairing _ever_.And I know that Dante Basco (Zuko) plays Jake Long in The American Dragon and Jake is a skater but that's _Jake_ if I made Zuko one it wouldn't really go with the story.

**Disclaimer:** The fact that I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender still stands, and it sickens me. But I do own three posters and a DVD! YAY!

A/N: Ok, first of all I'm not really a girly so those types of scenes may suck. Second please read and review. Third ideas are always welcome. Fourth the OC in thisstory _is_ mine. Fifth you may flame if you wish.

* * *

S K 8 E R B O I

1

Encounter

Katara hit the end of the pool with her hand. "9.9 seconds Katara! You're so gonna win the tournament!" Toph exclaimed. Katara took off her goggles and smiled at her friend. She was training for the swimming tournament the coming Sunday. If she won she'd get a trophy and three hundred pounds.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Seriously Katara, you're one of the best swimmers I ever seen!" Toph insisted.

"Toph, there's going to be a lot of good swimmers at the tournament." Katara said getting out.

"And you're one of them, if not the best." Toph said throwing Katara her towel. "Everyone thinks so, including Zuko!"

"Shut up!" Katara gave Toph a playful punch. Zuko was the hottest junior around. Everyone wanted a piece of him. Her parents had finally agreed to let her date and Sokka seemed to be easing up on the '_you-touch-my-sister-and-I'll-kick-your-arse'_ front.

Toph was her best friend, she was short sighted and wore contacts but she was a fast runner and a brilliant fighter. They had been friends for three years now. Toph already knew what was going on inside her best friend's head at any given moment. She could read it like a book, and right nowit had, 'Zuko,' written all over it.

* * *

After the pool the girl's began to head home. They parted ways and promised to meet up at the weekend. Katara glanced at her watch. She'd miss dinner if she didn't hurry. She began to run. As she turned a corner she crashed straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I-" She stopped and glanced up. It was Zuko! She could feel her face heating up.

"Don't worry about it, Katara right?" He smiled. Katara smiled back and nodded. "Well Katara, see you at school on Monday, and good luck with the tournament." He started off again down the path. Katara melted. She whipped out her phone and hurriedly sent a text to Toph:

OMG! I just ran into ZUKO!

He's SO cute!

Kat.

She skipped the rest of the way home whistling. Sokka shot her a suspicious look when she came in. Ignoring it she ran upstairs to her room and threw herself down on the bed and sighed happily. She picked up the picture of her mother off her bedside table. "He's perfect mom! What should I do?" As she stared at the laughing image of her mom she felt warm inside. Her hands traced over the necklace her mom had given her. Then her mobile rang. It was a text from Toph.

Details, details! Meet me in the

Park 2moz at 1, u hav 2

spill or ur dead!

T.

* * *

Toph and Katara sat down on a bench opposite the fountain. It was a statue of fish arched over water fell from it like a waterfall into the pool below. Toph immediately began to pester her. Katara explained it all in an excited rush. When she was done Toph was jumping up and down in her seat.

"He _so_ obviously likes you!"

"No, he couldn't. You think so?" Katara blushed and twiddled her plait.

"Oh _come on_," Toph threw her hands to the heavens. "Katara, he remembered your name and he remembered you have a tournament tomorrow. Of course he likes you!" Katara blushed furiously and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and snapped round. A boy her age on a skateboard was speeding towards the fountain. "What the hell is he doing?" Toph gasped following her gaze. The boy jumped and his skateboard flew through the arch while he went over. He landed on the skate board and brought it round. They heard the voice of another person cheering as a girl came round the corner on a skateboard.

"Go Aang!" The girl yelled. The boy turned round and began skating backwards doing mock bows.

"Thank you, Z, Thank you! You are too kind!" he said in an over exaggerated voice.

"Aang watch out!" but it was too late. The boy's skateboard hit a rock and he was thrown backwards.

--

Aang looked up. He had landed on a bench in between two girls. This would have been fine if he was the right way up. They looked down at him with questioning faces. One had short black hair pale skin and green eyes. The other had tan skin, brown hair in a long plait and shining blue eyes. Aang smiled nervously before flipping forward over the back of the bench. They looked at him again. "Sorry about that. You ok?" The black haired one opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Z,

"Yo Aang! If you're Ok, quit flirtin' would ya?" Z did a damsel in distress pose on her skateboard.

"Z, shut it." Aang yelled playfully grabbing up his skateboard.

"Ooh! Someone's in love!"

"Z SHUT UP! If you weren't my sis you'd be dead right now!" he jumped on his skateboard.

"I'm gonna tell Gyatso on you!" Z replied in sing song.

"No you won't."

"I will if I get home first!" She pushed off making sure she got a head start and went for the stairs at the other end of the park she reached them and started down. Aang skated closely behind her and jumped onto the rail. Skating down he leapt off and landed in front of Z laughing and zoomed off towards their new house.

--

"What was that?" Katara said.

"That must be the people that moved into the house up you're road. Remember? Where Lee used to live?"

"You don't think this means they'll be coming to our school do you?"

"Yeahpeople around herealways do, why?"

"...No reason."

But there was a reason. Katara knew it just as much as she knew Toph did, but neithercould place it.

* * *

What do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Please review I _need_ to know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The fact that I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender still stands, and it sickens me. But I do own three posters, a DVD and the rights to be an over obsessive fan! YAY!

Claimer: Z is mine! All mine!

I am very happy!It's already received 5 reviews! And not one of them a flame! Thank you to all my treasured and much appreciated reviewers! Aero-Dragon's-Sky, Nori12, Kairuthefrog, Brix and dudei'mlikesobus.

* * *

2

Habit

Aang and Z drew in the race back to the house. So they had done rock, paper, scissors to decide if Z would tell. She lost so she kept her mouth shut. Z wasn't Aang's blood relative, neither was Gyatso. They were a mismatched family. Gyatso was Aang's Godfather and when his parents died Aang was handed over to him. Z had been a later addition. She was a problem child from an orphanage she had been sent to the same school as Aang and had grown to think of him as a big brother when he had taught her how to skate and how to defend herself. But they looked enough like each other to pass as siblings.

"I may not be tellin' Gyatso but I'm still teasin' you." Z said dumping her helmet and skateboard in the hall.

"What's there to tease about?" Aang whined doing the same.

"Let's see, apart from the fact that you did a perfect trick and then busted up so very badly?" Aang narrowed his eyes at her "Well then, there's always the fact that you got the hots for a girl you don't know!"

"I do not!"

"Oh, my little Aangie is growing up!" Z pretended to get all choked up.

"_Z_!" Aang complained laughing. She grinned and ran upstairs to her new room. Aang shook his head and went into the kitchen. "But who was that girl?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Katara took a deep breath. She was wearing the school's baby blue swimsuit. She needed to take a break, before her race was up. That's what Toph said. But she couldn't relax she was in the finals. If she won this race the gold would be hers. Her race was called, this was it. The school swim team was counting on her, her dad and brother were in the crowd with Toph and so was Zuko. She waved to them all before taking her place at the start line. Lucky for her this was her best stroke, the dolphin. 

"On your marks, get set, GO!" the ref shouted above the noise. Katara dived in. She made her body ripple and shot along with small, short and vicious tugs at the water with her arms, taking rapid, sharp breaths whenever possible. She knew she was in the lead and the finish wall was in sight. She felt the pressure in the water shift slightly as someone closed the gap between them. Not good. She tugged harder, faster and her body flowed like the water itself. Making herself more streamlined she rocketed down the aisle. She hit the wall and waited as the others did the same. The referee then allowed them to climb out. Had she won?

* * *

Yes. At school everyone cheered and patted her on the back in class and Toph had needed to begin shouting, "Back off, your queen needs air!" At the end of the day Katara retreated to the hall. But there was a surprise there. Zuko stood leaning on her locker. 

"Hey Katara. Nice going." He said smiling."Thanks." She blushed.

"How about I walk you home today?" He said standing up properly. She blushed again and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a yell.

"Aang! Get back here!" Katara blinked she had heard that voice and sure enough the boy from the park appeared skating down the hall and the girl running closely behind her. "You have your own skateboard." She said.

"Yeah but stealing yours makes riding all the more fun." He called without turning round. He laughed.

"How'd ya get into my locker anyway?" Z fumed had stopped running and stood hands on her hips.

"Hey, you're the one who taught me to pick locks in exchange for skateboarding lessons." He called over his shoulder. Z's eye twitched. Aang laughed harder and skated straight into Zuko's bag. He fell forward and landed face down in front of Katara. He glanced up grinning nervously.

"Habit I guess." Katara muttered. Aang got up and rubbed his head. By now Z had retrieved her skateboard.

"Hey," Z said picking it up. "Your one of those girls Aang crashed into on _Saturday_ as well." Aang glanced at her and sawshe was right. Katara looked at Aang and that familiar confused feeling returned. Zuko wasn't very comfortable with this.

"I've got to hurry Katara are you coming?" He picked up his trampled bag, Katara nodded as Toph came out of the classroom.

"Toph Zuko's gonna walk me home ok?" Katara said hurriedly unlocking her locker grabbing out her bag and closing it. She threw it over her shoulder.

"Ok Katara I-" Toph cut herself off. "What's skater head doing here?" She jerked a finger towards Aang. Z went goo goo eyes and clutched her hands together giving off the false impression she was sweet and caring.

"He camemany milesto find his true-" Z was abruptly stopped by a hand clamped around her mouth.

"Z! Say anything and I'll tell the entire school your fist name." Aang threatened before removing his hand.

"Aw man! How'd ya know?"

"You forget I was there when Gyatso signed your adoption papers." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Crud," Z pouted "two hits in one day, I _will _get you back."

"You can try." He replied. Katara rolled her eyes and started down the hall with Zuko. But half the time her mind wasn't with him.

* * *

'He is so immature!' Katara yelled in her mind 'He and that sister of his are going to cause so much trouble around school I know it! Wait a second, what am I doing? I'm walking with _Zuko _here and all I can think about is some childish boy's irresponsible antics? No, I'm with Zuko for now and I intend to enjoy it.' She looked at him and realised he had been talking.

"Um...yeah, I guess." she said nodding. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to the path and walked into a lamp post. Zuko couldn't help but burst out laughing. Katara went red. 'Not Good!'

* * *

Not as good as the last chapter I don't think but I enjoyed writing it which is the main idea I guess. Since you've read please review! All those who have reviewed the last chapter please continue doing so! The Swimming bit was pretty boring sorry I just thought I should put it in. Toph will hopefully be less OC in the future ok? Oh and before you start cussing the skater head comment I have _no idea_ where that came from I just used it, I hope my character, Z is to your liking if she's not you're welcome to say but I won't do anything about it, since I like her in it.

PS.Z has no relevance to Zuko what so ever I didn't realise the Z and _Z_uko until I finished writing this chapter in fact Z is gonna end up hating Zuko's guts eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry it took so long. Thank you all my reviewers and here is the chapter! Oh and remember in the first chapter I said Lee moved away? Well Lee moved to Chicago and let's just say his last name is Lin.

------

"OK Aang this is just great." Z said scratching her head. "Getting' lost before we even get to school was _not _on my 'to do' list."

"I'm with ya there." Aang said thinking. "Ok school's not far from the park so we'll head there."

"Brilliant idea!" Z said with sarcastically exaggerated enthusiasm. "Cause we sure know where the park is."

"Ok, ok I get your point. Let's go..." Aang looked around "This way." He pointed left.

"You just did eeny meeny miny mo didn't you."

"So?"

"I hope you get stalked at school."

"Hey that's uncalled for."

Z sighed, "Ok then, but if we end up in Chicago again, I am _not _stickin' around to help you."

"That was _one time._"

------

Half an hour later

"Thanks Mrs Lin we owe you." Aang said hopping out of the car.

"No problem the old lady said and waved before driving off. Z glared at Aang.

"Hey I got us to school didn't I?"

"Fifteen minutes late and technically you got us to Mrs Lin's house. Then _she _got us to school."

"We're here we might as well enjoy it."

"Earth to Aang is your helmet to tight? Its _school S-C-H-O-O-L, _you know, head torture chamber, master of all evil?"

"It can't be that bad."

"Don't make me bring up last time."

"Ok, ok let's just get inside." They walked to the reception and gathered their schedules. They were separated until last period.

"Well…see you at Lunch." Z broke off from Aang and tried to find her first class. Aang nodded and stared at his sheet. Math, Room #32.

"I can't be too hard right?"

------

Forty-five minutes later

"Wrong!" Aang wailed "It can be too hard." He looked around "What is with this system?" He had started at room one planning to work his way up but get this, room two was on the other side of the building. He would know because he'd already been there trying to find room _thirty_-two. He turned the corner and there at the end of the hall bathed in an almost heavenly glow, room thirty-two. He ran to it about to open it when…the bell rang and students flooded from it they knocked him sideways and the door almost hit his face. When the coast was clear he stepped back into the hall and growled. The lesson was over. Sighing Aang looked at the next lesson. English, Room #01. Aang almost ripped his sheet in two. "Perfect another trek. At least I know where this room is…I think…"

------

Lucky for him, he did. Well at least he thought he was lucky. He sighed and sat down. A girl next to him giggled. She had tan skin and brown hair like the girl before but she had two short sticking up plaits greenish eyes. "Hi I'm Meng. You must be new here." Aang nodded. "What's your name?"

"Aang."

"Hey our names rhyme!"

"Uh oh…" _What was it Z said about stalkers…Ooh I'm so gonna get her._

------

"Where the heck is my…" Z looked around. Aang shot passed laughing. "Aang."

------

You kinda know the rest

------

"TOPH! TOPH STOP LAUGHING! RIGHT NOW!" Katara yelled at the phone

"_Y-you walked into a lamppost!" _Howls of laughter erupted over the line_ "I'm almost as blind as a bat and I can walk better than you." _

"Maybe telling you was a mistake." Katara muttered.

"_Oh no I'm glad you did. It brightened my day!"_ More laughter

Katara screamed in frustration, hung up the phone… and went to get some ice.

------

So…how'd it do? Sorry it took so long I went to France for a week and it took me absolutely ages to work off the jetlag. Well enough of that, I know this isn't the greatest chapter I just wanted something posted to get me back into the habit. More coming soon so please Read and Review.


End file.
